


Well Better Go Back in Time To Fix It

by Blue_Queen662



Series: How I met our parents series [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Children, F/M, Fluff, Lance and Pidge from the future, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: When a present that was meant for Lance breaks, his children go back in time to fix it their mistake, but just a little too far back...





	Well Better Go Back in Time To Fix It

  
"Shut up!" Megan orders, popping the 'p' at the end, and hands cupping over her ears.

"No, you listen to me Lizard breath! This is your fault, now fix it!" Milo says, hand gripping her shoulder.

She groans, turning her body towards her older brother. "I didn't mean to break mom's gift for dad," she whines, slumping forward. Her hazel eyes shifting to the ground. "And don't call me that rabbit hammer," she spits out.

Sighs leave the older brother. His mouth opens, but before he could speak, a small hand tugs on Milo's shirt. Both look to the youngest child out of the three of them, Lilly, tiredly holding onto his pyjama shirt. "Milo?" She yawns, stuff bear dragging on the ground.

The older brother smiles, turning to the six year old. "What is it Lilly?" He whispers, kneeling on his right knee. Lilly lifted her arms, and in one swift motion, Milo cups under her armpits, lifting her up as he stands.

The little girl wraps her arms around her older brother's neck. "Will mommy be mad?" She asks, slowly nodding off on his shoulder.

He hums softly, rocking her back and forth in his arms. "I'm sure Meg will make everything up for breaking mom's gift for dad," he says, looking back at leg over his shoulder, giving her the stink eye in which she shot back with crossed arms, her tough stuck out and scrunched up nose.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind. "Wait a second!" Megan says, snapping her fingers before pointing up at the ceiling while looking at her siblings, smirking. "I got an idea," she sings happily, jumping up and down.

"For the love of the ancients," he whispers under his breath. "What is it?" Coldly, he asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

Megan turns a heel, marching towards their mother's workshop. "Come my fellow devil spawn! To fix our small mistake," she orders, pointing forward.

"Your mistake," Lilly mutters, drooling on her brother's shoulder.

"Small details!" She joyously says, smiling wildly while pointing forward as she marches.

Slowly, they snuck into there mother's hanger. Wrenches and screws cover the ground. If not for their father or uncles, it be messier then it already was. Megan lead them to a large box hocked up to her lion.

The middle child stops, hands on her hips. Swiftly, she turns a heel, once more facing her her older and younger siblings. "There it is!" She says, pointing at a weird machine hooked up to the green lion.

Megan drops to her knees, he fingers wiggling and a mad grin across her face.

Milo leans over her, eyebrow arching as the younger fiddles with the wires and buttons. "Should you be touching that?" The older brother asks.

"Trust me, I'm the smart one," Meg says, grinning like a fool.

He fronds farther. "I think Lil is the smart one," he says.

The little sister giggles while Meg stops what she's doing, and frowns up at him. "She's six," she deadpans.

"And your 12," he sasses, a smug grin pulling at his lips.

A light huff leaves Meg. "Point," she says, pointing up at the ceiling before turning her back to the other two as she tries to make the damn box work.

Suddenly, a spark comes from the strange machine. "Oh dear," Milo says, stepping back, his grip on Lilly tightening. "What did you do?" He orders as lightning sparks through the room.

Meg's mouth hangs open, her eyes wide. "I don't know?!" She yells, her fingers clawing backwards to her brother's feet.

A flash of light fills the room, and so dose their screams.

Meg screws her eyes shut. The widen stills, and the green light gone. Opening her eyes, the hanger went back to normal.

A yawn leaves the youngest. "What was that?" Lilly slurs, rubbing her teary eyes.

Heavy breathes leave Milo, his shoulder fall with relief. "I-I don't know," he whispers, eyes still wide and mouth hanging open like a bear hunting for fish in a river.

Blinking, Megan looks around the room. The walls and floor looked different, but she brushed it off thinking it was because of the wind. "Well that happened," Meg says, shrugging.

"What was that?" A voice calls out from the the door of the green hager.

Both Meg and Milo sigh hearing their mother's voice.

Megan stood to her feet, dusting off her hand-me-down shorts. Her hands come up to her mouth, cupping the outer lip. "Don't worry, we're fine," she calls through her cupped hands.

There's a pause. "Who's in there?!" Pidge calls, the doors slides open, reviling a young and child like mom.

"Oh, that's not good," Milo says, not believing what he's seeing. "Hi, um," he says, raising his hand. "Mom?" He finishes, shrugging.

Suddenly, Lilly eye pops open, filled with light, looking back at the younger version of her mom. "Mommy!" She cheers, reaching for the young girl with their mother's face.

Younger Pidge stumbles back, staring in disbelief at the younger kids that look like her.

"Mom, Don't freak out," Meg says in a calm voice; however, her nerves smile tells a different story.

"Who the hell are you calling mom?!" She yells, mind running a mile a minute.

Milo whips his head to Meg. "Now you've done it," he scolds, his hand came up behind his sister, whacking her up side the head.

Suddenly, a laugh comes from Pidge. "Oh my god it worked," she chuckles, running a hand through her messy hair. Her chest rises and falls as she makes noiseless huffs of laughter. "Oh my god, it worked!" She cheers, throwing her tiny fist in the air. "Woo whoo!" The paladin howls, jumping up and down.

Milo nudges Meg. "I think you broke her," he whispers, nudging her once more with his elbow.

A muffled yell echoes from the hallway. "Pidge? Is everything alright?" Allura calls from the hallway, making the young paladin freeze.

Her arms still up in the air, her eyes looked with Milo and the Meg. "Get the team!" She shouts back, lowering her fists to her side.

"On our way," Allura's echoes back. Footsteps, patter along in to hallway. Multiple people running their way.

The hanger door shoots open, Shiro's head pops out with his galra arm glowing. "What's the problem Pidge?" He says in a calm voice.

Meg couldn't help the bubble of laughter collects in her chest. She throws a hand over her mouth, barking out laughing. "That's Shiro?" She asks, pointing a the younger Shiro she knows, still laughing wildly.

Milo's heel drives into her foot, she lets out an 'eep', jumping up in panic and pain.

She shot him a look. "What the hell heck was that for!?" She growls, holding her left foot.

Calmly, he puts Lilly down. His arms cross and he 'tsk's'. "You made everything worse, frog face," he snarls.

"What?!" She stomps with her injured foot. Her fists place on her hips and she snarls. "Your the one who told me to fix it! Coco puff," She hisses at Milo.

"I thought you'd fess up or piece it back together or something! Lizard kisser," he grits past his teeth.

As Meg opens her mouth Lilly squeals with joy. "Uncle Shiro!" Lilly runs to the older man, her stuffed animal dragging on the ground. The little girl hugs his leg, taking the paladin aback. "Uncle Shiro, when will you and auntie have the baby?" She asks, stars in her eyes.

"A what?" Shiro whispers, not knowing what to do at the moment.

"I want it to be a girl! Mommy and daddy said that I might have a baby brother, but I want a sister," she says, hopping up and down on her toes.

"Auntie?" Allura says in a hushed voice, studying the smaller version of Pidge. "Are you talking about me?" She asks, kneeling down.

Lilly gasps," is uncle Keef getting married yet?!" She asks, her fists balling up in excitement.

"Lilly!" Milo calls, making the youngest sibling look back at her older brother. "Come here," he says, making grabbing gestures with his hands. Sweat drips from his forehead, eyes locked on his little sister.

Lilly turns, ready to walk to him, but Allura picks her up by the waist. "Up we go," Allura says, smiling. "Your name's Lilly, correct?" Allura asks, giving her a comforting smile.  
Lilly nods, looking at the younger version of her aunt. Lilly is plopped on Allura's hip as she looks over to the other two children. "And who are you two?" She asks.

"Well, we gunna lie through our teeth, or are we going to embrace our future overlord, Lilly?" Meg says, shrugging.

A sigh leaves Milo, rubbing the bridge of his nose, looking at Megan with fish eyes. His shoulders fall, arms crossed. "I'm Milo, and this frog kisser, who shrewd up everything, is Megan," he says.

"Stop calling me that!" Meg screams.

"What?" Milo hisses, leaning forward. "Should I call you lizard lips? Reptile reaper? Snake skin? Or maybe I should call you techno freak?" He growls.

"Enough," Shiro orders. "Now tell us again who you are," he says in a cold tone.

The two children look over to the older man. Both turn their backs to one another.

"Don't you recognize your own niece and nephew?" She asks, grinning wickedly.

"Idiot," Milo grunts, fist sacking her on the head. "This is at least 14 to 15 years back. They haven't met you yet," he explains.

"I just wanted to lighten the mood," she hisses in pain, rubbing the back of her head. Ruffling her fluffy brown hair.

"Well now your just confusing them," he says, looking away from her. "Look," he sighs, his shoulders falling. "This dunderhead screwed around with a magic box, exhibit A," he says, gesturing back to the machine hocked up to the green lion, "and now, we're here. Still your fault thought," he says, crossing his arms.

"Shut up," she shots back like venom.

"Language," Shiro tells her, arms crossed.

Milo hips swing in agreement. "We have a child in the room," says Milo, pointing to Lilly.

Meg lets out a 'psh' sound. "She will kill us all. Look at that face, that's the face of evil," she gestured to her little sister.

Allura and Shiro look over to Lilly, still in the princess's arms. "Are you evil?" Allura asks in a baby tone, smiling.

"Yes," she replies, giggling.

"See?! She just admitted it!" Meg points at Lilly.

Lance pops his head around the corner. "Hey guys, me and Keith are back from our- who are they?" Lance says, pointing at the mysterious children.

Allura turns to Lance's voice, and the youngest child in her arms, perks up, noticing her father.

"Dad!" Lilly calls, excitedly reaching out for her father.

"What?" Pidge spits out in horror, looking back at Lance. "What did the gremlin just say?" She slowly says, her face turning pink.

Lance couldn't resist the comeback. "Your the only gremlin here Pidge," he said smugly.

A loud smack his heard from behind the group. Turning back, Milo's hand is placed on his face as a heavy sigh leaves the 14 year old. "For fuck sakes," Milo bites out.

*

A low groan leaves Lance. The paladin's head, slams against the table. "I don't believe this," he says, his head hitting the table once more.

"Careful Lance, don't want to lose anymore brain cells," Pidge says, a smirk pulling at her lips, glancing over at him. She hoped that no one could see the blush on her face. It was light, but it's there.

"It's true!" Megan hisses in annoyance, upper body laid out the table, her left cheek squished against the surface of the table and her arms stretched out in front of her.

Lilly sat on Allura's lap, drawing a picture of Lance and Pidge. Focusing hard on the white sheet of paper and her mad colouring skills.

Pidge's bottom lip becomes swollen from her nerves chewing. "Are you sure your not from an alternate universe?" Pidge asks, leaning forward onto her elbows, her fingers locking together. Her light hazelnut eyes shift back and forth to the the two older sibling, who claims to be her children, and Lance, who they say is her husband in the future. The pink spread further on the young paladin's face.

The middle child throughs her head back, and Meg groans before looking back at them. "You built it." Looking away from her mother's judging glare.

"Did you even know what you were doing when you touched the damn machine?" Milo growls, arms crossing.

Megan give her brother the stink eye. "Not the point!" She scoffs. "Teddy beater," hisses Meg.

"Frog muncher," Milo spits back.

"Yeah Pidge, you of all people should know what it does," Hunk said, cutting the two siblings off from fighting.

The young paladin shifts in her chair. Her thumbs twiddling together underneath the table. "I didn't actually think it work," she says slowly.

Lance jerks up, shooting her a look of panic. "What?" He blurts, fingers clawing at the tables edge while looking at her with disbelief. "But you built it," he states.

"I know, I know," Pidge says as she combs back her hair with her fingers. "I just didn't think it'd work so soon, or at all. When I first saw it, I was excited that it worked, but now I'm just weirded out," she says, slumping back in her chair, glaring at Lilly.

Milo looks over to Pidge, who is a year older then him in this time period. Then to Lance, how is 16. A lazy smirk pulls at his lips. "You've only been in space for a year, right?" He asks, his cheek lazily falling into the palm of his hand. Still smiling.

"How'd you know?" Keith answered, looking over at the mini version of Lance and Pidge.

The boy shrugs, still wearing a smug look. "Just a guess. I am the devil's child after all," he sasses, smiling falling temporary. "But I'm not Lilly, so not totally evil," he says, innocently smiling at the team.

Slowly, Hunk nods. "Yep, definitely Pidge's child," the lovely giant says dryly.

"What about Lilly?" Shiro asks, peering over to the picture that the youngest McClain is drawing.

Megan and Milo share a look before turning back to the Paladins of Voltron. "She's our future overlord and ruler," Meg and Milo say in sync, looking over at the doodling child.

"I don't think she's evil," Allura says. She had the little girl on her lap. "Are you sweetie?" The princess coos, kissing at Lilly's little cheek.

The two older children scrunch their faces. "Devil," Meg hisses in a soft voice.

"I think she's really cute," says, leaning froward on his palm, eyes fixated on Lilly's movements. "Like my older sister when she was younger."

Everyone looks over to Lance in shock, except Lilly, she's still drawing a masterpiece, but Lance didn't seem to notice their expressions.

A gruff 'ahem' left the back of Shiro' throat and into his fist.

All attention was back on him, other then Lilly and Lance, how where making funny faces at one another.

"Okey now," he sighs, lowering his fist down the the table. "Do you know when you'll get back or are your parents coming to get you?" Considered, Shiro asks, glancing over to Pidge and Lance.

Milo's eyes drift back to Meg with a deadpan. "You didn't tell anyone where we were going did you?" He dryly asks, already knowing her answer.

Sweat is particularly dripping from her forehead. Her thumbs twiddle together. "I- did not." The words came out slow, like it physically hurt every letter she spoke.

Milo groans, leaning back in his chair. "Moron," he hisses as he hits his head back against the body of chair. His knees buckle, the back of his head resting at the butt of the chair. "You'll make me lose brain cells at this rate. We all know, when it comes down to it, I'm the only one that will be able to fight off our future ruler," he sighs. "Luckily, I told uncle Hunk and Coran before we left. Like the big brother I am," he reassured, smiling up at her, still slumped down on the floor.

Hunk smiles, leaning on the knuckles of his left hand. "You guys keep saying 'new ruler' what does that mean? Do we defeat Zarkon in the future or something?" He nervously asks.

The boy sloppily claws his why back up and smirks; once back on the chair like a normal human. "Yep," he says, popping the 'p' at the end. Milo, cockily, points back at himself with his thumb. "A year after I was born," he gloats.

Lance, finally listening to the conversation, snaps up with wide eyes. "Wait, a year after you where born?! Then how old are you?" Asks Lance.

Lazily, the boy held up his hand like a boy in class would when the know the answer, but is just to lazy to hold their hand up properly. "14. I was an accident ," the words slip out easily. Innocently smiling at his parents.

Megan fallows her brother's led, holding her arm up in the same fashion. "I'm 12. I was the planned accident p," she spoke innocently.

"I'm six," Lilly said, raisin her hand with joy. "I was planned." She beamed. Proud of being the only planned one of the children.

Out of all people, Keith, howls with laughter, tears in his eyes, and hands wrapping around his stomach. "You two are terrible parents," wheezes Keith, gripping his sides. "And how can someone be a 'planned accident'?" The red paladin barks.

Megan smirks, proud to see her uncle laugh. "Classic uncle Keith," she snickers.

"He laughs in the future?" Hunk gasps, covering her open mouth with his hand while pointing at the 'broken' Keith.

Megan opens her mouth, about to give him an answer, but is interrupted.

"I think I'm a pretty good dad? Pidge?" Older Lance asks his wife, in a smug tone. His skin covered his scars, the sides of his hair shaved; he got taller, leaner, stronger, and more smug. Pidge turns, trying to hide her tomato coloured face.

Lazily, he leaned up against the side of the door frame, arms crossed with the same smug grin.

The women next to him, smiled fondly, her arms crossed, leaning against the the other frame of the door. "I think so," she says in a light chuckle. Her long, reddish brown hair is braided to the side. She grew a few inches, and her body curved. Lance's face blushes, suddenly taken aback.

The team stunned at the adult versions of Lance and Pidge, but Lance and Pidge looked like they were about to faint.

Meg's eyes widen as a terrified grin pulls at her lips and waves. "H-hi mom," say Megan, her hand swaying slowly.

That once once love filled smile fades into a wicked grin. "Dead," she hissed, her thumb dragging across her neck.

"Called it," Milo sighs, popping the 't' while pushing himself up from the table.

The old man p, kicks up from the doorway. Stepping into the middle, her points to the ground. "Gremlins front and centre," orders older Lance with a dark grin.

Milo picked Lilly up from Allura's lap, leaving the picture behind. The three stepped froward all in a line.

"You made uncle Hunk cry." The older Pidge's eyes hold fire. "The only tear that should leave Hunk's eyes should be tears of joy," says the older green paladin, eyes narrowing down at the lot.

"You will apologize to him. And then, you will scrub the kitchen raw," Lance hisses down at his children. "Lilly, your free. Daddy will let you off the hook this time. Milo, no video games for a week."

Milo sighs at his punishment. "Fair," he chokes back. His poor

"And Megan," Pidge growls, stepping closer to the bunch. "You are going to go through hell once we get back. How dare you break my present for your father and how dare you going through my things." Milo and Meg tremble underneath her growls.  
  
Lilly on the other hand, reaches out for her dad.

Rocking back on her heels, the youngest makes grabbing gestures. "Daddy," she call, laughing.

The older paladin sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Come her baby girl," he says, picking the tiny girl up, hugging her close to his chest. "Sorry everyone," he grunts, rocking Lilly in his arms.

"Yeah," the older green paladin repeats. "We only have ten minutes because this time machine isn't as advanced as mine in the future," says Pidge, looking down at her wrist.

"Sorry we can't talk more, but time isn't something we have right now," Lance says, stepping backwards. But then he stops, smirking. Suddenly, he points at his younger self with two fingers. "Two years," he says simply before turning his back to the confused boy.

The older Pidge barked out laughing, turning a heel to the younger paladin group. "I can't believe you said that," they heard her howl with laughter.

Hunk, the only one, asks, "What dose 'two years' mean?" And shrugs to his own question.

An evil smirk pulls at Milo's mouth, "until the first mistake is made." The boy winks at the stunned Voltron gang. Gentle hums leave Milo's throat, his hand behind his back as he proudly walks out the door.

A gasp comes from Meg, making an 'o' face before smiling wickedly. "Then two more until the second," snikers the middle child.

Finally, they were gone. Safe back with their parents that just so happened to be Lance and Pidge in the future.

"You two okay?" Shiro ask, turning back at the two Paladins, both red in the face.

"No, I don't think they are," chuckles Hunk.

Keith sighs, his shoulders shrugging. "Well," he sighs, going back to his normal deadpan expression. "I guess we'll have to wait two years then."

Suddenly, Keith was shoved to the ground by Pidge, who is still red in the face. "Never mullet " she shrieks, before stomping off.

The blue paladin, also looking like a tomato, stutters. "Y-yeah! What-what she said!" Lance copied her, he stomped off after her.

"They're totally in love," Hunk said flatly.


End file.
